


i like arguments heated and strong (just like my coffee)

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Series: mecha coffee shop au [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Its late okay, Multi, coffee shop AU, i have no excuse really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even know what this is</p><p>‘I’m on the verge of tears/attacking because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ au prompt off tumblr</p><p>with background octaven spectating, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like arguments heated and strong (just like my coffee)

”For the last fucking time Mbege, I’m not trying to kill you, it’s not my fault you didn’t like the drink you ordered _._ ”

 

Raven could hear the newest employee, Murphy, trying to deal with one of their more difficult customers at the front of the counter. Maybe it was a _little_ bit of a set up – it was a test, she supposed, to see whether Murphy really was cut out for this job after all. But it was also because nobody could be arsed to deal with Mbege right this second.

 

Monty was hung over (which you would think he was pretty much used to by now given how often it happened, but apparently not), Raven was on the fourth day her period (goddamn it body, why could you just bleed out faster) and Octavia was undeniably grumpy (apparently Clarke and Bellamy weren’t as subtle in the bedroom as they thought they were, and she’d been staying over at her brother’s apartment last night while she repainted hers) and Wick? Wick was late. Again. Raven wasn’t even sure why Sinclair _paid_ Wick; he was pretty chill about the whole shift thing, just waltzing in when he wanted to. But she was glad he did – Wick was kind and generous, a good friend and a motivational spirit, and funnier than Raven would ever actually admit.

 

So anyway. The newbie drew the short straw. He had a criminal record (they’d hired him anyway – Raven believed in second chances); he could deal with it.

 

“I’m sorry, John, but even if you did tell one of the other baristas _once years ago_ , that’s not the same thing, and it doesn’t guarantee a nut free drink. Do you _know_ how many customers we get per week at this damn place?”

 

Raven nudged at Octavia, who had fallen asleep against the wall, motioning her to watch the fight.

 

“Too… tired…” O mumbled out, eyes fluttering shut again. Sighing, the other girl pulled her to her chest, peering over her shoulder, continuing to spectate the barista-customer war. And it was a good thing she did because Murphy exploded. Octavia jerked awake again as his irritated voice echoed across the café.

 

“ _No_ , I don’t _care_ if you threw up, that’s your own fault you fucker – I am _not_ going to pay your medical bill! Do I look like I’m made of money? Do you think I’d be working at this bloody awful coffee shop if I were?”

 

The smaller Blake growled quietly into Raven’s apron. “You can crawl back out on your ass, you little shit. This is the damn best coffee shop there ever was.” Raven stroked her hair in agreement.

 

A new voice cleared the air. “Stop being such an asshole, Mbege. You’re fine now, aren’t you? Don’t take it out on Murphy.”

 

“I’ll do what I like, Emori! Stay the hell out of my business!”

 

He staggered forward towards the serving counter.

 

Emori stepped forward with him. “You’re being unreasonable, John.”

 

Anxious about the proximity but not wanting to back down, the barista spoke. “Touch me John and I’ll end you.” He looked back, suddenly aware his fellow employees were standing behind him and smiled. “In a non criminal way.”

 

Raven nodded and Octavia groaned. “Don’t _move_ Rae.”

 

Mbege growled again. “This idiot gave me food poisoning.”

 

“It was fine, _you made me drink it remember_ , you just didn’t _like it_!”

 

He growled once more, a deep inhuman sound from the back of his throat and raised his hand to slap Murphy. But before he could react, another small, fast hand shot out from the side, grabbing Mbege’s and twisting him over so he was crying out on the floor, clutching his arm.

 

Murphy looked up at the girl – Emori her name was. She was small, but obviously stong, with tanned skin and swirled tattoos on her neck, creeping up towards her face She wore simple clothes, in different shades of khaki green (Murphy’s favourite colour). Emori pulled the difficult customer to his feet. “I’m so sorry about my stepbrother. He’s an idiot – he won’t be coming back.” She dragged him towards the door, avoiding tables and chairs. “Come on John. We’re leaving.”

 

Murphy cleared his throat. “Um, thanks. Would you like to come back for a drink?” Emori hesitated by the door. “It’s on me!” He added, shrugging. “You know, for saving my ass.”

 

She smiled. “I’d like that.” And she violently dragged her stepbrother out of the door, leaving the bell ringing and Murphy staring longingly after her.


End file.
